lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of Gods and Demons
Synopsis As Alex is catching his breath from his encounter with Princess Mononoke, Moro, and her cubs, he reflects on San's beauty based on the rumors before snapping out of it. As Isaac is checking on Alex and explaining that being a forest spirit allows him to transform into the form Alex just saw, they hear a cry for help in the forest. They go to see that one of the two men that Alex helped was awake and panicking at the sight of a kodama, a tree spirit. The man panics because he thinks the spirit will tell a human faced deer of their location and kill them. Alex manages to calm the man named Koroku down as he begins to pick up the other man as he decides they have to risk going through the forest in order to save the unconscious man from death. Koroku climbs on to the ox with Isaac on the back of it, while Alex carries the unconscious man with multiple kodamas leading the group through the forest. As they travel through the forest, they stumble on Moro's home with no one around. They take a break in which Alex learns from Koroku by showing him the iron ball that he lives in Iron Town and they make hundreds of the balls. As Alex goes to gather water, he sees a strange deer like creature before his cursed arm acts up again making the creature leave. Alex realizes that his curse was getting stronger before setting off for the exit of the forest again. As they traveled, Alex noticed that his physical strength was increasing which he believes is because of the curse make slowly making him stronger. Later on they finally reached the end of the forest where in the middle of a lake was where Alex had been trying to get too for weeks now, Lady Eboshi's Iron Town, and hates it already. He is given a ride over and welcomed due to him helping Koroku and the other man.However Gonzo, the captain of the guard for Iron Town is suspicious of Alex due to him getting through the forest with two injured men so fast, and without any wounds. This however angers Alex, but before a fight can occur, Koroku's wife Toki arrives and begins berating Koroku for not being able to do his job in his condition and Gonza for leaving him behind. She then moves on to thank Alex for bringing him back even though Alex feels like he made a mistake based on what he just witnessed. This leads to Toki to begin playfully hitting on him making Alex uncomfortable until Lady Eboshi comes and apologizes to Toki and Koroku for what happened. She also asks that the Outlander be brought in a fed so that she can thank him personally along with meeting Princess Yashahime. Alex silently accepts the invitation, but silently dreaded the thought of this meeting not going well for him. Character Introduction *Koroku *Shisha-Gami Navigation Category:Chapters